Nunca tendría una cita así
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Hay varias razones de por que una doble cita puede resultar ser una pésima idea. Rusia/América & Canadá/Ucrania .
1. No tendría un hermano así

1

Con la llegada de la primavera, es normal en Rusia echar fuera la basura acumulada durante el otoño y el invierno –que seguramente han sido crudos y despiadados, igual que siempre- haciendo una limpieza general. Hace espacio dentro de la casa y hasta te hace sentir más ligero en lo personal, y por eso es que aquella tarde Rusia se encontraba dedicando todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en limpiar su cocina mientras escuchaba el noticiero en la radio que había sobre el refrigerador.

Momento después las voces del noticiero fueron reemplazadas por una melodía notablemente pegajosa, que al momento de reconocer en seguida, el ruso sonrió y abrió su boca para iniciar a cantar la canción de los ositos bombones bañados en chocolate que mitad de su casa tenía ya plasmada en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera empezar, el lugar se vio inundado del ruido del timbre combinado con varios golpes a la puerta. Rusia se dirigió a abrirla, reconociendo en seguida aquella forma salvaje de presentarse.

-¡No-lo-vas-a-creer! – exclamó América haciendo movimientos con sus manos en cada sílaba apenas vio al ruso.

-¿América-kun?- arqueó las cejas, confundido. El qué hacía el americano ahí era la última de las preguntas que se había formulado… no, realmente ni siquiera lo había pensado. Desde que comenzaran a salir era normal ver al rubio rondando por ahí con cualquier excusa barata antes de admitir que deseaba verlo, pero que pareciera tan notoria y sinceramente conmocionado era algo de admirar. -¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece hoy? ¿Qué cosa no voy a creer? –sonrió levemente y luego, antes de que América pudiera responder, añadió: -¿Has descubierto finalmente cómo atarte tú solo los zapatos?

-Ja, cuando te diga vas a pensar en otra cosa que decirme que eso, - respondió el otro haciéndose camino para adentrarse. Miró alrededor por unos momentos y volvió a girarse en su dirección sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aunque al ver al ruso dicho gesto desapareció. - ¿qué con esa ropa? – preguntó de pronto olvidándose de la razón de su presencia.

Rusia frunció el cejo. Ni siquiera lo había invitado a pasar, y eso era una falta de educación… aunque bueno, siendo el idiota de América, no había gran cosa que esperar. Luego se miró a sí mismo, confundido, y le dedicó una sonrisa alegre. No veía nada de malo en el delantal de volantes rosados y el pañuelo de cuadros amarillos y blancos que llevaba en la cabeza, alrededor del cabello.

-Estoy haciendo la limpieza de primavera. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Alguna vez has limpiado un poco de tu suciedad?- no pudo evitar pensar en Lituania en aquél momento. ¿Cómo se encontraría de salud? Ah, esperaba que bien, porque nadie que no fuera él mismo, ni siquiera un resfriado, tenía derecho a hacerlo sufrir.

El rubio lo observó por unos segundos y después sacudió su cabeza, - como sea, es…- se detuvo para volver a mirarlo, porque extrañamente al encontrarlo de esa forma le era difícil concentrarse, aun así solamente soltó un ligero bufido y continuó tratando de hablar con su boca haciendo señas de querer reír – Adivina… lo que vi hoy… ¡No lo vas a creer! – repitió con la misma emoción con la que había llegado.

-Hace un rato que me estoy preguntando eso, pero siendo tú puedo llegar a tantas posibles resoluciones absurdas que siento que es mejor que me lo digas, da?- y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, casi afectuosa. Sea como sea, era divertido verlo gesticular así.

- Bien, ya que no quisiste adivinar, te diré – en realidad tampoco no es como si se pudiera contener más – justo hoy… fui a casa de Canadá para venderle uno de mis nuevos productos y extrañamente estaba todo alterado y prácticamente ya quería correrme de ahí, a su propio hermano ¿puedes creer eso? – dijo América caminando de un lado a otro indignado.

Rusia rió en voz baja, francamente divertido.

-Me cuesta creer algo así...- bueno, en parte era verdad. Canadá era una de las pocas personas en todo el mundo capaz de tolerar más de cinco minutos la compañía del americano por gusto propio. -¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? Porque dudo mucho que te hayas ido...

-¡Exactamente! – remarcó haciendo una seña con su dedo índice en el aire – entonces me dice… 'está bien, te comprare tus productos' y yo estaba sorprendido, normalmente pasan meses y meses para convencerlo. Después se fue por unos momentos y en lo que yo lo esperaba me comí unos dulces que casualmente estaban a lado de un jueguito de té preparado. Entonces Canadá regresó, se enojó al ver que me los había comido y le digo 'cielos, Canadá, relájate ¿qué iba a hacer mientras te esperaba? ¿ver tus canales?' y justo cuando ya me iba sonó el timbre y él ya estaba prácticamente corriéndome por detrás con todo los dulces… pero entonces… me quedé pensando '¿qué tal si es Cuba queriendo planear algo…? ¿u Holanda viniendo para compartirle de esa shit que siempre se mete?'… y claro, una lección en la vida es que al héroe no se lo oculta nada, ¡Fue por eso que fui y abrí la puerta! – explicó meneando sus manos en cada detalle pareciendo que nunca se detendría a tomar aire - ¿Y adivina quién era?

No es que el ruso no lo supiera ya, pero cada vez que hablaba con Estados Unidos descubría más y más cosas inesperadas –y que tal vez no deseara saber- sobre su hermano pequeño. Por eso no le sorprendió nada de lo que escuchó en los últimos segundos, y aunque en realidad le importaba bien poco lo que el canadiense hiciera en su tiempo libre, con dulces y productos americanos, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Quién?

Dudaba que hubiera sido Cuba, porque seguramente América no hubiese salido bien librado del encuentro.

- ¡Tu hermana! – reveló el estadounidense dándole un tilde de drama innecesario - …¡Ucrania! – añadió al final al darse cuenta la forma en que había sonado lo anterior.

En ese momento Rusia tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Primero la sorpresa… ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo el svinʹya[1]? Después una momentánea sensación de ilusión… Si era Bielorrusia, eso significaba que volvería a ser libre –si es que alguna vez lo fue- porque su hermana había encontrado alguien más a quien molestar, pero entonces el rubio dijo "Ucrania" y fue como si el piso se hundiera a sus pies.

No sabía si estaba molesto, o sólo conmocionado. Al principio se echó a reír, con aire divertido, y golpeó la cabeza del americano con el plumero de color rosado chillante que llevaba en una mano.

-No digas tonterías, ¿qué se supone que estaría haciendo *mi* hermana en casa de *tu* hermano?

-Y eso fue lo mismo que me pregunte… - respondió el otro, viendo distraídamente entre el plumero y Rusia, - no por nada soy también conocido como el mejor detective más genial del mundo. Al principio pensé que Ucrania venía a atender los mismos asuntos políticos de siempre, pero después comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, - continuó el rubio y a medida que avanzaba más hacia el punto de revelación su sonrisa se ampliaba sin notar lo que probablemente pasaba por la mente de Rusia, - ¡Y entonces ahí fue cuando me dijeron queee…! - al comenzar con esa exclamación, de pronto se detuvo al recordar algo que invadió sus recuerdos de manera pronta, algo que había olvidado por completo debido a su infantil emoción. Aquello pasó tan rápido que dejó de hablar de golpe y se mordió la lengua pensando "_Fuuuuuuuck_…."

-¿Qué?- Rusia, que se había ido enfadando cada vez más, dio un paso hacia él. Lo que América estaba diciendo... ¿realmente podría tener alguna otra connotación? ¿O era sólo él, que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Francia? Intentó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en otras posibilidades, pero... -¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

Retrocedió un poco, comprendiendo en parte porque Ucrania le pidió no hacer lo que casi estaba a punto de. "_Fuckfuckfuck_" -Me dijeron que…uhm, - miró a ambos lados y rió tratando de mostrar su típica confidencia- Puedes creer que… eh…¿Ya no recuerdo que me dijeron? Haha…

No lo dudaría, si América no fuera, además de malo para guardar secretos, un pésimo mentiroso.

-Dime la verdad, ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Es algo que no debería saber?

-¡N-no, claro que no! Pfff, ha! si… Ucrania solamente estaba ahí para…cocinar con Canadá, tú sabes lo ñoño que puede llegar a ser, no es como si estuvieran haciendo algo más, digo, algo que te moleste, después de todo por qué querrían hacerlo, - continuó el estadounidense sonando lo más natural y relajado posible.

Rusia se quedó pensándolo durante un momento... Al final, arrugó el cejo y se quedó de pie ahí, en el medio del recibidor, y después sonrió repentinamente.

-Te creo.

América sintió un ligero golpe en su pecho al momento de escucharlo y en seguida frunció la frente. - ¿Qué? – soltó de pronto tras unos segundos de corto silencio. Si lo único que nunca ha pasado durante todos estos años, era que Rusia realmente le creyera en algo, así que no pudo evitar que eso lo tomara por sorpresa. – Digo, ¡Por supuesto! – rió al final.

-Da.- el ruso siguió sonriendo, como si nada. -Quiero decir, es probable que lo olvidaras... Después de todo estamos hablando de ti, haha~ Por otro lado, dudo mucho que tú, de todas las personas en el mundo, me ocultaras algo tan importante para mí. Estamos hablando de mi querida hermana mayor, después de todo... Es como si yo fuera a ocultarte algo de suma importancia sobre Canadá-kun, ¿verdad? Ambos sabemos que eso nunca sucedería.

-Eh… no… nunca, supongo, - murmuró América, todavía un tanto confundido.

-Así que… ¿América-kun? No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?- y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión no tan amenazante sino más bien de sincera credulidad. Tal vez…

América se tensó e intentó regresarle la mirada – Uhm… nnnno…-para después desviarla hacia otro lado al momento que respondía con lo mismo.

-Entonces mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo. Tú sabes que es Ucrania de quien estamos hablando… Da? Ucrania. Mi única hermana mayor, da? ¿No crees que es normal que me preocupe por ella? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? –suspiró. –Aunque si dices que es la verdad, supongo que…

El rubio volvió a regresarle la mirada, para desviarla de nuevo y hacer la misma acción un par de veces más. Maldita sea, se sentía en una especie de juego de psicosis o…o… o… de esos juegos tétricos rusos que intentan manipularte la mente hasta querer hacértela explotar y…y…

Decidió quedarse quieto, topando sus ojos nuevamente con los del otro para aplicar su técnica de mirada convincente y penetradora (?) para responderle, pero apenas queriéndolo hacer mientras se mantenía en aquella posición, no tardó en desviarla nuevamente. – Aghhh ¡Bien! ¡No es así! – soltó por fin - ¡No sé por qué arman tanto escándalo de todas formas!

El ruso, por su parte, no pudo evitar felicitarse internamente. A pesar del lazo que lo unía con el americano la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba siendo imposible para él resistirse a manipularlo a su antojo –aunque cabe mencionar que muchas veces también era a la inversa-, y resultaba gratificante ver que a final de cuentas Estados Unidos no podía resistirse a algo así…

Como sea, frunció el cejo y apretó un poco más el plumero. Le había mentido, por alguna razón ya no tan difícil de imaginar, y aquello había sido de algún modo doloroso para él.

-¿No es así? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

Para América le dio de pronto sencillamente igual seguir con lo demás y sinceramente no le veía gran cosa, después de todo. Por lo que encogió los hombros y soltó un suspiro, - me dijeron que hace poco tiempo están saliendo juntos, hum, y yo que creía que Canadá vendría saliendo con alguien como Cuba, - rió con lo último que dijo al hacerse una imagen mental.

Y Rusia lo escuchó reír. Fue cuestión de unos segundos en realidad… después se quedó en blanco, con la mirada fija en el americano y ya no dijo nada más. A pesar de que se lo había estado esperando, aún así, fue como un puñetazo en toda la cara escucharlo.

Que Ucrania, su hermana, casi su madre, estaba saliendo con alguien y ni siquiera se lo había comentado… Y lo principal: que _ese alguien_ era el hermano de Estados Unidos.

América dejó de reír de golpe al notar el silencio inquietante del otro. – Huh.. ¿Rusia…?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Hacía rato que Rusia había despegado.

[1] Cerdo. Aún no descubro la manera de decir "cerdito".

**Notas:** Por cierto, este fanfic no es sólo mío; lo estoy escribiendo junto con mi querida manis del alma, dabsieland (livejournal) ;o; que es a quien realmente se le ocurrió esta awesome idea.


	2. No confiaría en un plan así

2

Ucrania estaba llorando, como de costumbre. Se encontraba sola en medio de su habitación: una pieza mal iluminada, no demasiado grande y con una cama modesta en una esquina. Seguramente habría pasado muchas noches así, mientras deseaba volverse un país fuerte e independiente, pero esta vez no lloraba por ninguno de esos motivos, y tampoco lloraba sola como lo hacía regularmente.

Él estaba con ella al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Tranquila, no llores, - habló Canadá buscando palabras de consuelo, - yo… hablaré con él… y…-tragó saliva tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, en serio, es él ¿O el caño de Rusia se vio más grande de lo normal?

-Pe-pero…- gimoteó la ucraniana, mientras se encogía sobre su cama. Había tenido mucho miedo esa tarde, mucho más de lo que recordaba haber sentido en varios años. Rusia, el país que siempre la había protegido pese a que ella se empeñaba en escapar de él, el pequeño niño al que había criado como a su propio hijo, se había mostrado ante ellos como nunca antes lo había visto, y por primera vez Ucrania sintió verdadero pavor de él.

Y no por ella, sino por Canadá…

-No… no quiero que te lastime… yo… ¡No podría resistirlo!

Por supuesto que él menos, pensó el canadiense colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Dios, en serio se supone que las cosas no debieron salir de esta forma… al estarse preguntando cómo pudo haberse Rusia enterado, todo aquello obtuvo respuesta al momento en que América llegó detrás de él completamente bofeado y…

-Supongo que es algo que no se pudo evitar. Mi hermano… no sé qué es lo que también estaba pensando. Sabía que decirle en ese momento sería mala idea.

-¡No!- exclamó la chica precipitadamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente como si de verdad el canadiense pudiera verla. -N-no, no es tu culpa… Fue culpa mía… Yo… si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho a mi hermano desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera sucedido… Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan cobarde…- y empezó a llorar otra vez, desconsoladamente.

Uno podía estar casi seguro de que uno que otro 'boing' se escuchaban por toda la habitación en aquellos momentos.

Canadá cerró los ojos sonrojándose e intentó concentrarse, - N-no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si tan sólo…- se levantó de golpe decidido, tirando un par de cosas de la mesita de noche al jalar el teléfono sin querer y lo sostuvo más fuerte, - ¡No importa! Iré… iré a verte justo ahora, ¡No importa si tengo que enfrentar al Señor Rusia!

Ucrania, quien aún sollozaba contra el teléfono, abrió sus ojos y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Ah~ Canadá era tan valiente... ¿Cómo no podría amarlo de la forma en que lo hacía? Aún así se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, apoyando una mano sobre el colchón, y negó con su cabeza.

-Si vienes ahora estoy segura de que mi hermano te matará antes de que puedas decir una sola palabra… Así que por favor… por favor, prométeme que serás prudente…

El canadiense tragó nuevamente saliva, algo que había hecho varias veces en esta conversación. Sin embargo, si podía aguantar los golpes de América y del Señor Cuba, los de Rusia seguramente no serían tan peligrosos… n-no que lo esté llamando débil.

Sonrió levemente al escuchar a Ucrania terminar de hablar, - descuida, ya verás que todo irá bien.

Eso es lo que ella quisiera pensar, pero… aún así…

-Si no soy capaz de convencerte, entonces… por favor, ten mucho cuidado, mo-moya lyubov…- y se ruborizó.

Pareciera que Canadá se quedó observando la pared, aunque en realidad la mirada la tenía completamente perdida e incluso su curveado mechón rebotó por unos segundos. – L-lo tendré… -se detuvo por unos segundos y después sus labios se movieron nuevamente, - mon amour, - murmuró al final y sintió hervir sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se relajaba.

Para cualquier alma inconforme, desolada o enfurecida, qué mejor que un helado para calmarla. América sabía, según él, cómo hacer aquello funcionar a la perfección, por lo que después del lío de Ucrania y Canadá, decidió que para apaciguar a Rusia no había mejor que cualquier helado de su preferencia para lograrlo.

Es por eso que tomando esa decisión, ahora ambos se encontraban dentro de uno de los famosos restaurantes de helados de Estados Unidos, sentados en una mesa hallada completamente invadida de vasos y platos vacios y manchados como evidencia de que no hace pocos minutos había cualquier tipo de postre en ellos.

América recogía los últimos restos de su helado del vaso, pasando la cucharita en cada esquina para después llevársela a la boca. Más ruido, seguramente, no podría hacer… Y tal vez si ahora se pusiera a lamer el fondo del recipiente Rusia se sentiría menos irritado de lo que ya estaba, porque siempre se agradecía tener algo de lo qué burlarse.

El ruso sabía bien lo que Estados Unidos pretendía habiéndolo llevado a ese lugar, y se sentía bastante culpable por no poder corresponder a sus esfuerzos. Se sentía además traicionado: que el americano lo hubiera detenido mientras intentaba ponerle fin a aquello desde la raíz no tenía perdón alguno…

Bien, lo entendía. Se trataba de su hermano a final de cuentas, y seguramente él hubiera hecho lo mismo si las cosas fueran al revés, pero… ¡Vamos! Ni Bielorrusia ni Ucrania habían intentado, ni lo harían, aprovecharse de ninguno de los hermanos del rubio.

Todo lo contrario… Cerdos capitalistas; inmundos pervertidos.

El americano terminó de prácticamente limpiar el vaso y miró disimuladamente hacia el helado intacto del otro, casi derritiéndose. Dejó la cucharita y desvió los ojos hacia otro lado mientras sacaba la punta de su lengua para limpiarse una manchita de chocolate en la esquina de sus labios. Después se rascó la cabeza, observando de nuevo el punto anterior.

-Uhm…- inició América, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa con sus dedos moviendo sólo un poco, buscando las palabras que podría decir. – Ni si…eh…¿No te lo comerás?

La mirada que Rusia le dedicó no era nada fuera de lo normal… si eres ruso, claro está.

-¿Lo quieres?- ya se había estado esperando aquella pregunta, de todos modos, mientras observaba el modo en que su helado de nata se derretía lentamente dentro del barquillo.

Lo cierto es que no tenía nada de ganas de estar ahí, más bien rompiéndole el cuello a alguien. Incluso al americano que lo veía con ojos dudosos.

América miró el postre. – Eh… nah, - respondió, pensando que si tal vez el helado no estuviera en aquél estado y situación, no dudaría en comérselo. –Mira…-volvió a hablar, reacomodándose en la silla.

-Da?- el otro le devolvió la mirada, arqueando una sonrisa que resultó aterradoramente tranquila. Sí, claro que estaba enojado, y aunque su rostro tenía una perfecta máscara de pasividad, cualquiera que lo conociera bien sabría por dónde iban los tiros.

Las cejas de América se fruncieron y observó a Rusia con una mueca que mantenía entreabierta su boca, una expresión que se acercaba a la extrañeza, desconocimiento o atinadamente se podía descifrar que pensaba en algo como…. "raro" se dijo a si mismo, - no deberías ponerte así, - habló manteniendo la misma pose en sus facciones, ni siquiera molestándose en disimular, si es que realmente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Tampoco pensó en lo que se supone que debería decir, estaba demasiado distraído concentrándose en su último pensamiento que la respuesta salió así nada más.

-¿A qué te refieres con "ponerme así"?- inquirió el euroasiático, a su vez, lanzándole una mirada escalofriante. Seguramente, si fuera cualquier otro, por ejemplo alguno de los bálticos, ya se habría puesto a temblar.

Aunque siendo América, la reacción obtenida pocas veces era la esperada.

-Así…- dijo Estados Unidos, reafirmando su semblante y encogiendo los hombros – No sé por qué haces tanto lío, quiero decir, estamos hablando de Canadá. Tú debes saber más o menos como es con sólo verlo, era obvio que saldría así con todas esas…eh… cosas que había hecho antes con tu he… Ucrania y además-¡Deja de verme de esa forma! ¡Es raro!

El ruso ladeó la mirada, enfocándola en los restos de helado derretido que tenía sobre la mesa.

-…cosas que ha hecho con mi hermana…- SU hermana. SUYA. Y encima América lo menciona como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… -América-kun no lo entiende… No podría entenderlo, da? No es como si… -suspiró. Daba igual tratar de explicarle cualquier cosa a ese cabeza de hamburguesa a final de cuentas.

América soltó un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que la camarera colocaba otro pedido de Banana Split frente a él "¿entender qué?" pensó alzando la cucharita y mirando con el ceño fruncido el helado. No le gustaba que le dijeran que no entendía, por supuesto que podía entender -¿Cómo si qué? – preguntó volviendo a su helado.

-Como si…- los ojos violáceos del ex soviético lo miraron. ¿Cómo podía comer en una situación así? ¿No se supone que están discutiendo? Resopló, un poco indignado. –Escucha, no creo que tenga sentido seguir con esta conversación. Después de todo tú no piensas hacer nada al respecto, y a final de cuentas es mi problema.

La cuchara se quedó en la boca del rubio y parpadeó, mirando al ruso. -¿¡'ue!- exclamó, removiéndosela, revelando además las manchitas de helado alrededor de su boca. – Por supuesto que no es solamente tu problema, a partir de que querías usar tu….tubo – o esa cosa- en Canadá, se volvió mío también. ¿Qué quería que dijera? 'Si claro… desaparécelo del mapa ¡No hay problema!'"

-Eso hubiera sido agradable, gracias.- respondió Rusia, sonriendo. Ya sabía que era demasiado esperar un 'tus problemas también son mis problemas', pero aún así, durante la fracción de segundo en que consideró dicha posibilidad, se sintió bien.

Sin embargo, el estadounidense ya no sabía que más decir, salvo tal vez algo que había pensando durante unos segundos "bien, es sólo que si tu intención es hacerle algo a Canadá, entonces…" Revolvió su Banana Split, las intenciones de querer comérselo parecían haberse desaparecido y encogió levemente sus hombros.

Por su parte, el ruso tampoco dijo más. Se quedó observando el movimiento de la mano en torno a la cuchara y después levantó sus ojos hacia el rostro del americano. Se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió.

-No pienso lastimar a tu hermano, si es lo que te estás imaginado.- una de sus manos se levantó por encima de la mesa y apoyó el dorso de sus dedos enguantados sobre la mejilla manchada de nata del rubio. –Solamente estoy preocupado por mi hermana… Creo que es normal.

El otro le regresó la mirada y ambas mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo al sentir su tacto. Rió soltando un ligero resoplido y sonrió ampliamente. – Lo sé,- respondió estirado su mano para entrelazarla con la del ruso, manteniéndola a la misma altura. – Pero si…

Rusia estrechó levemente sus ojos, torciendo el labio inferior un tanto avergonzado. A pesar de todo era difícil estar enfadado 'seriamente' con Estados Unidos por largo rato.

-¿Pero si…?

-Uhm… – se quedó quieto pensando y manteniendo la misma posé, - ¡Hey, espera! – soltó de pronto, enderezándose un tanto entusiasmado. - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Qué tal si… se diera una oportunidad para estar más próximo con tu hermana y así no tendrías porque estar eh… preocupándote!

Los ojos del más alto parpadearon y lo miraron con incredulidad. -¿Oportunidad? ¿Qué tipo de oportunidad? –porque lo que era él, lo único que se le ocurría era encerrar para siempre a Ucrania y no permitir que volviera a ver a Canadá nunca más.

-Sí, sí,- América hizo un movimiento de despreocupación con su mano libre entornando ligeramente los ojos, - como… ver de cerca y de una forma diferente como podrían ser las cosas en realidad entre ellos dos. Porque mientras sigas acercándote poniendo esas caras hacia ellos, sólo huirán quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Tal vez hasta… -hizo un corte dramático – Ucrania no quiera ni hablarte.

El castaño había escuchado cada una de sus palabras con sumo interés, y ni bien Estados Unidos hubo terminado de hablar soltó una exclamación en ruso que bien pudo haber significado lo peor que lo mejor, en tanto su rostro, ya de por sí pálido, se tornaba de un color casi azulado.

-Nyet!- gimoteó, sacudiendo su cabeza repetidas veces. -¡Lo que sea, menos eso!- ya había sufrido bastante tratando de recuperar la cercanía con su querida hermana mayor como para echar a perder los pocos avances que había ido logrando con una estupidez semejante. -¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurre? Lo que sea…

América apretó los labios simulando preocupación, - vaya, no lo sé realmente… estás…¿ seguro?

-¡Lo estoy! ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? N-no quiero que mi hermana…- no, ya ha sido bastante con las incontables ocasiones en que ella ha escapado de él como para añadir un motivo más a la lista.

-¡Bien! – exclamó Estados Unidos, volviendo a su habitual sonrisa y dando unas palmaditas animadas a la mesa conforme seguía hablando, - Porque estaba pensando en que podríamos... acompañarlos a cualquier lugar que vayan, no sé, como… como cita – terminó murmurando levemente, aun sonriendo.

Rusia guardó silencio, un poco turbado. Había bajado su mano también, para apoyarla sobre la mesa, a un costado de la otra, y miraba al americano con gesto pensativo. –Creo que no comprendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, da? ¿Quieres que vayamos a interrumpir una de sus citas? ¿Eso no sería…? –sería muchas cosas. Incluso ahora había opciones para escoger para que Ucrania lo odiara todavía más.

El estadounidense frunció el ceño, - ¡No, Rusia, no! No te estoy incitando a actuar más monstruo de lo que ya te viste,- suavizo sus facciones para volver a su gesto anterior, - me refería a…. acompañarlos con el debido… consentimiento de ellos….

-'Acompañamiento consentido'…- repitió el otro, con aire distante. -¿Es a lo que llamarías una cita doble?- casi sonrió. Tan típico de América, aunque no podía decir que fuera una mala idea. –¿Realmente vendrías conmigo?- bueno, eso era importante. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿no lo más importante de todo era cómo iban a convencerlos de hacer algo así?

América sintió su rostro hervir un poco, pero supondrá que su cara no revela nada vergonzoso. – Eh… si algo así, - respondió bajito, para después aumentar su voz – Y por supuesto que iré- además, ¿quien más se supone que iría? – ¡Después de todo, soy el héroe que tiene que solucionar todos los conflictos!

Finalmente Rusia dejó que una sonrisa se estirara en sus labios. Apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, y ladeó un poco la cabeza. –Me parece bien entonces. –al menos confiaba en que Ucrania se mostrara un poco más confiada si el cerdito estaba ahí. Acto seguido se puso de pie, haciendo caso omiso del helado que en ningún momento tocó, y se echó un extremo de la bufanda hacia atrás del cuello. –Vayamos ahora mismo a comunicarles lo que haremos a continuación.

-Eh? Bueno… veras….- dijo América, aun sentado y mirándolo, - estaba pensando que… sería mejor si solamente yo les informo.

-¿Tú?

Hubo una mueca de vacilación en el rostro del euroasiático, y después arrugó un poco el cejo. Era un tanto doloroso para su orgullo tener que permitirle ir a interceder por él, pero… bueno, Rusia tampoco era tonto. Sonrió pues, encogiéndose de hombros, y se volvió del todo hacia él.

-Entonces te lo encargo, por favor.

-¡Claro! ¡Confía en mi! – Bueno, aunque la verdad era un interceptor pésimo, pero cuando eran cosas del amor…. Pues también, pero está seguro de que podrá convencerlos si quieren seguir viviendo con la terrorífica presencia del ruso. – Ahora vamos, no me dejes comiendo solo otra vez, - no que le importara como lo veían, así que alzó de nuevo su mano, meneándola para llamar a la camarera.

Con una risita divertida que nada tenía que ver con su anterior estado de ánimo, Rusia se sentó otra vez. Pediría la rebanada de melón con helado que tanto se le había estado antojando y confiaría en que uno de los estúpidos planes de su compañero saliera bien por primera vez en su vida.

Sí…

Aunque en realidad todo aquello aún no le daba buena espina.


End file.
